Twins
by Park hana
Summary: aku tidak mau menjadi kembaran mu.. kau menjijikan Jungsoo.. Heeteuk Family. gendswitch Heeteuk


**Twins**

**Cast :: Leeteuk, Heechul; slight Hanchul, Kangteuk, Hanteuk*maksa*^_^**

**Genre:: family.. gendswitch teuki &heechul  
><strong>

**Rate :: T**

Story start

Dua yeoja itu sama-sama memiliki paras cantik, tetapi wajah mereka memang tidak mirip layaknya saudara kembar. Yang pasti mereka sama-sama cantik. Sikap dan sifat mereka juga berbeda yang satu lembut,feminim sedangkan yang satunya lagi tomboi dan agak kasar, biacara ceplas ceoplos apa adanya. Jungsoo atau orang-orang sering memanggilnya Teuki karena ia begitu spesial, memiliki senyum seperti malaikat. Namja manapun rela mengorbankan dirinya demi dia. Sedangkan Heechul atau Jungsoo sering memanggilnya Chullie ini adalah adik Jungsoo yg hanya berbeda 5 menit darinya.

"Jungsoo-ah!" teriak Heechul kencang hingga Jungsoo menutup kedua telinga nya. Oh dan satu lagi. Heechul adalah orang yg tidak memanggil Jungsoo dengan sebutan Teuki.

"bisa kau panggil aku eonnie? Bagaimanapun aku kakak mu" ucap Jungsoo lembut agar tidak membuat kembarannya yg tempramen ini mendadak marah. Dan berujung mendiamkannya, Jungsoo paling tidak suka sendiri apalagi di acuhkan.

Heechul mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh "untuk apa? Kita kan lahir di tahun dan bulan yg sama meskipun kau lahir duluan dan aku 5 menit kemudian. Kita seumuran Jungsoo"

"sesuka mu lah.. ada apa kau kekamar ku"

Wajah Heechul kali ini terlihat serius. Jungsoo menatapnya dengan aliis berkerut bingung "berhenti mengekor pada ku dan kau harus menjaga jarak dari ku saat kita berada di sekolah ataupun pergi keluar"

"kenapa" ucap nya lirih dengan mata yg berkaca-kaca "apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

"aku risih tahu! Kau selalu mengikuti ku,dan terus-terusan bersama ku. memang nya kau tidak punya teman? Dan satu lagi.. namja-namja kadang mendekati ku hanya untuk menanyakanmu.. ituu menyebalkan"

"tapi itu kan bukan salah ku..hiks..hiks.." Yeoja berlesung pipi itu mulai menangis. Dia tidak menyangka Heechul akan berkata seperti itu. padahal selama ini baik-baik saja kok "Chullie~"

"kalau kau mau tahu.. ada namja yg aku sukai tetapi sayang nya dia hanya melihat mu, bukan aku"

Heechul melenggang dengan gayanya yang anggun. Sedangkan Jungsoo menatap Heechul dengan mata yang sembab "aku menyayangi mu.. sungguh. Tetapi kalau itu demi kebahagiaan dia aku rela kok menyerahkan apapun demi dia" gumam Jungsoo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Beberapa pasang mata memandang heran Heechul yang tiba-tiba datang kesekolah sendiri tanpa kembarannya yg selalu mengekor di belakang nya. "cih" desis nya dengan senyum evil yang khas. Masa bodo dengan tatapan orang-orang yang penting kembarannya tidak mengekorinya lagi.

Jdugh!

"maaf..maaf" ucap Jungsoo yang menabrak sekumpulan anak perempuan sebayanya "aku tidak sengaja"

"heh! Kau mengotori baju ku! cepat bersihkan"

Jungsoo membungkukan badan dalam-dalam.. Heechul yang melihat itu hanya diam tanpa membantu,biasanya dia akan membantu atau menghajar orang-orang yang menyentuh Jungsoo seujung rambut pun. Tapi kali ini Heechul harus menahan diri, ia masih ingat dengan namja yang ia sukai ternyata malah menyukai kembarannya.

"iya..iya.." Jungsoo membersihkan baju yeoja yang ia tabrak. Ia menurut saja, karna ia tahu mau membuat masalah semakin panjang, mengalah baginya adalah hal yg baik.

"nah gitu donk.. bertanggung jawab" ucap yeoja ngga jelas itu dan berjalan sambil mendorong tubuh Jungsoo.

Hup!

Jungsoo heran kenapa tubuh nya tidak terjungkal kebelakang, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampaii akhirnya ia bisa mengenali namja yang menolong nya "Hankyung"

Heechul menahan langkahnya saat hendak menolong Jungsoo, namun langkahnya tertahan ketika melihat Hankyung yang sedang merangkul tubuh kembarannya. Matanya membesar melihat itu, Heechul mengepalkan tangannya dan berbalik arah meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"gumawo Hankyungie" Jungsoo segera menggeliat pelan memberi isyarat agar Hankyung melepaskan rangkulannya.

"untung kau tidak jatuh Teuki, mana Heechul? Tumben kau berjalan sendiri biasanya kau kan tidak pernah lepas darinya"

Teuki menghela nafas panjang "Heechul ada di kelas.. kau juga harus kekelas kan? sampaikan salam ku pada Heechul"

"Teuki!" seorang namja berbadan subur tersenyum ketika melihat Jungsoo. Namja itu langsung memeluknya erat "untung kau tidak terluka, aku baru saja di beritahu Eunhyuk kalau kau tadi sempat di bully" kang in melirik Hankyung sekilas "oh.. terima kasih Hankyung untung nya ada kau" ucap Kang in tulus tanpa ada rasa cemburu

"tidak apa-apa.. jaga malaikat mu dengan baik. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, semoga Heechul dalam mood baik hari ini"

Jungsoo mengangguk "ne! Hwaitting Hankyungie, kau pasti bisa menggambil hatinya" Hankyung tersenyum dan berlari kecil menuju kelasnya.

"Teuki" satu suara itu mampu membuat Jungsoo terdiam dan perlahan menghadap kekasihnya. Ia tahu pasti Kang in akan menginterogasinya, namja itu terlalu membaca pikiran nya meskipun tidak memiliki indera ke 6 "ada masalah dengan mu? Tidak biasanya kau tidak mengekori Heechul dan tidak biasanya juga Heechul meninggalkan mu"

Jungsoo menggeleng pelan dan sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Kang in saja sampai harus menlelan ludah agar tidak menciumnya di halaman sekolah "tidak ada.. memang nya aku harus terus-terusan bersamanya?"

Tapi bagi Kang in ini terlalu aneh, ia tahu bagaimana sifat malaikatnya itu. kalau Jungsoo tidak mau cerita ia tidak akan memaksa "baiklah.. kalau ada apa-apa kau harus beritahu aku. Sebaiknya kita ke kelas"

"ne" Jungsoo menurut, seulas senyum terulas ketika menatap wajah Kang in, tetapi senyum itu memudar ketika wajah nya menatap lurus koridor sekolah dengan tatapan kosong. Ada rasa sesak di hatinya ketika ingat kejadian tadi,Jungsoo dengan jelas melihat Heechul ketika dirinya di bully. Sebenci itu kah Heechul padanya? Tidak.. Heechul tidak membencinya hanya kesal saja. Jungsoo mengangguk pasti,namun lagi-lagi perasaan sesak dan sakit itu muncul lagi ketika Heechul mengacuhkannya.

Jungsoo merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya, rasa sakit itu entah kenapa terus-terusan menghujam nya. Ia harus kuat,demi Heechul.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Istirahat sekolah

"cindrella kau baik-baik saja"

Heechul menatap Hankyung kesal "memang nya aku terlihat baik?"

"kau ada masalah? Kau tahu tadi Teuki sempat di kasari oleh orang lain. apa kau tahu itu?"

"aku tahu" jawab singkat dengan nada acuh. Hankyung sampai mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ini seperti bukan Heechul yang ia kenal, Heechul yang akan senang hati mengahajar orang-orang yang mengganggu kembarannya, Heechul yang dengan antusias menceritakan kepolosan kembarannya. "bahkan aku melihatnya tadi"

Degh! Hankyung terkejut mendengar itu, melihat tetapi tidak membantunya "ada masalah antara kau dan Teuki? kau tahu kan Teuk itu seperti apa?"

"berhenti membicarakannya Hankyung.. aku muak mendengarnya dari mulutmu"

Hankyung mencoba berbicara dengan nada sehalus mungkin "baiklah.. nanti ku antar kau pulang"

"mengantar ku pulang atau kau memang berniat menemui Jungsoo?"

Mood Heechul sedang tidak baik hari ini. "tentu saja mengantar mu lah" Hankyung diam sejenak "Teuki sudah punya Kang in"bisiknya pelan

"apa barusan kau bilang?"

"hah? Tidak.. aku hanya bilang kau cantik kok"

Heechul tersenyum kecil "oh..hehhe" mood nya kembali baik dan Hankyung hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil mengelus kepala Heechul.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Heechul yang masuk kedalam kamar Jungsoo. meski agak canggung Heechul tetap bertanya keadaan kembarannya "tidak terluka kan?" Heechul menatap tubuh Jungsoo dari atas kebawah takut kalau ada yg lecet dari tubuh malaikat itu.

Jungsoo mengulas senyum "ne tidak perlu kahwatir, mungkin aku harus terbiasa tidak bergantung pada mu"

"bagus lah" jawab nya singkat dan kemudian meninggalkan Jungsoo. jungsoo hanya menghela nafas

"huft.. semoga dia bersikap seperti ini hanya sebentar di acuhkannya seharian membuat ku sakit"

.

at SM Senior High School

tidak hanya saat berangkat sekolah, pulang sekolah pun Heechul meninggalkannya sendiri. Jungsoo bisa menerima itu jika memang Heechul menginginkannya. Kang in tidak bisa mengantarkannya pulang karena sedang pergi bertanding judi di sekolah tetangga, Kang in juga menyuruhnya untuk langsung pulang.

Jungsoo berjalan sendiri sambil menendang kerikil,semilir angin dengan lembut menyapu rambut pendek berwarna coklat miliknya membuat Poni nya sedikit berantakan. "hmm siapa namja yang dia sukai ya? aku penasaran? Kasihan Hankyungie dia kan sangat menyukai Chullie, apa ku beritahu saja ya ke Chullie?" gumam nya sendiri utnuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, biasanya ia dan Heechul akan saling bercerita dan bercanda saat pulang sekolah. Itu biasanya.. kalau sekarang? Semua sudah berbeda "tidak.. biar Hankyung sendiri yang mengatakannya"

Jdugh!

"miahne" ucap Jungsoo sambil membungkuk dalam-dalan. Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa dirinya sering sekali menubruk seseorang. "miahn" Jungsoo mendongkan wajahnya dan menatap 2 orang namja asing yang tersenyum aneh padanya. "miahne.."

"kau..." salah seorang namja itu tiba-tiba mencengkram tangan Jungsoo "cantik sekali"lanjutnya dan menatap tubuh Jungsoo dari atas kebawah "biarkan aku dan kawan ku ini menyentuh mu"

Jungsoo menggeleng keras "lepaskan aku.. aku kan sudah minta maaf"

"aku akan memaafkan mu jika kau bisa berikan tubuh mu padaku"

Jungsoo memberontak, ia teriak sekencang mungkin. Namun sayang namja itu membekap mulutnya, kekuatan namja itu lebih besar di banding dia. Jungsoo hanya bisa memanggil Heechul dalam hati berharap kembarannya bisa merasakan keadaan nya yang dalam bahaya. Sebagai anak kembar pasti memiliki ikatan batin.

Degh !

Heechul memegang jantung nya yang berdegup keras, bulir airmata turun dari pelupuk matanya. heechul mengusap kedua matanya "kenapa ini" katanya dan memegang dada nya yang terus berdetak lebih kencang

"Chullie-ah" panggil Hankyung yang berlari kearahnya "maaf aku batal kerumah mu aku ada janji"

"..."

Hankyung menepuk pundak Heechul "kau baik-baik saja?" Heechul mengangguk ragu, bulir airmata nya terus saja turun meski bukan dia yang menangis "kau menangis?"

Heechul menggeleng pelan "bukan.. bukan aku yang menangis mungkin..." Heechul menyentuh dadanya yg berdegup kencang seakan membuatnya untuk menyadari sesuatu "mungkin Jungsoo sedang menangis.." Heechul menatap Hankyung "kami kan kembar.. oh iya kau ada janji apa?"

"ohh itu.. iya aku ada janji dengan teman ku untuk berlatih menari hari ini, yah persiapan untuk "

"hati-hati kalau begitu"

Hankyung mengangguk sambil mengusap kepala Heechul lembut. "sepertinya aku harus memastikan dia baik-baik saja, tidak mengekor bukan berarti aku tidak mengawasinya" Heechul segera berlari keluar sekolah dan mencari Jungsoo.

jalanan sudah mulai gelap Jungsoo tidak tahu ia dibawa kemana yang pasti tidak ada orang , yeoja itu terus meronta meminta agar namja-namja jelek itu melepaskannya. Jungsoo di bawa ke sebuah taman yang sepi ada sebuah pohon besar disana, pohon yang mampu menutupi perbuatan gila namja itu.

"lepaskan! Aku.. tolong hmphhh"

"diam bodoh!"

"ayo cepat lakukan" namja tinggi itu mulai mendorong tubuh Jungsoo ke pohon dan menyumbat mulut Juungsoo dengan sapu tangan sedang kan namja ke dua memegang kaki nya agar kaki malaikat ittu tidak terus terusan bergerak."pegang yang benar bodoh aku susah nih"

"iya.. cepat!"

Jungsoo berdoa dalam hati, berharap ada seseorang yang bisa menolong nya. Kraaak! Baju Jungsoo di sobek bagian atas memperlihatkan leher mulus miliknya."hmphh"

"BAJINGAN KALIAN!"

Bugh! Dua namja itu terpental jauh karena di hajar oleh namja berwajah chinese. Hankyung datang di saat yang tepat, untung namja itu sempat curiga dengan kegiatan bejat yg akan di lakukan nya.

Duagh! Lagi. Hankyung menghajar namja itu terus menerus tanpa ampun dan menyeret mereka ke tengah jalan setelah itu Hankyung kembali menghampiri Jungsoo yang masih shock dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Teuki! ini aku.. hankyung. Lihat aku" Hankyung mencengkram erat bahu Jungsoo agar yeoja itu mengenalinya. Hankyung langsung memeluk Jungsoo dan menenangkannya "sudah tenanglah" bisik Hankyung sambil mengelus-elus punggung nya. "ku antar kau pulang, semoga Heechul sudah sampai rumah'

"jangan beritahu Heechul tentang ini"

"kenapa?"

"aku tidak mau menjadi bebanya"

Hankyung mengangguk, namja itu menghapus air mata yeoja itu. ia melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Jungsoo. "astaga" gumam Hankyung pelan melihat seragam Jungsoo yang sudah terkoyak di bagian dada. "ku gendong kau sampai rumah"

Jungsoo menurut, kakinya masih terasa lemas "gumawo" ucap Jungsoo tulus "aku akan senang memiliki adik ipar seperti mu"

"aku tidak yakin harapan muu itu terkabul, Heeechul sepertinya hanya menganggap ku teman"

"kau harus mengatakannya sebelum terlambat,daripada menyesal. Kau tidak akan tahu jawabnnya kalau kau sendiri tidak mengatakannya"

"kau banyak sekali bicara ya?hahahaha"

Hankyung bernafas lega ketika tahu Heechul belum pulang dan juga umma serta appa Jungsoo juga belum pulang kerja. Jungsoo duduk di tepi kasur begitu juga dengan Hankyung "kau yakin tidak apa-apa"

Jungsoo mengangguk dan melepaskan jaket yang tadi di berikan Hankyung "ne, aku sudah lebih baik terima kasih Hankyungie"

Hankyung menepuk pundak Hankyung dan menyuruh yeoja itu untuk tidur sambil tersenyum lembut.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN"

Hankyung dan Jungsoo menoleh kearah teriakan itu"Heechul" "Chullie" ucap mereka berdua berbarengan. Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Jungsoo dengan seragam yang masih terkoyak sedikit dan Hankyung yang seakan sedang menyuruhnya tidur

"ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Chullie" ucap Jungsoo sambil mendekat kearah kembarannya

'jangan mendekat Jungsoo, aku tidak mau kau dekat dengan ku. kau menjijikan!"

"Heechul!" bentak Hankyung

"apa!" tantang Heechul yang juga balas berteriak "ini yang kau sebut dengan jani bersama teman mu itu" Heechul menatap Hankyung tidak percaya. Sungguh ini hanya salah paham, ego sudah membuat Heechul tidak bisa berfikir jernih."aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun dan kau..." Heechul menunjuk Jungsoo "aku tidak mau menjadi kembaran mu selamanya"

"Heechul!" Hankyung hendak mengejar Heechul, tetapi Jungsoo menahannya "tidak Teuki aku harus menjelaskannya"

Jungsoo menggeleng pelan sambil terisak kecil "biarkan dia tenang, besok kau bisa bicara dengannya di sekolah. Kau pulang lah"

"yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Jungsoo mengangguk mantap "ne, terima kasih Hankyungie, dan maaf"

"kau tidak salah kok, baiklah aku pulang. Kau istirahat lah wajah mu pucat sekali"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Heechul mengurung dirinya di kamar,Jungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar Heechul dan mulai masuk "untuk apa kau kemari?" ucap Heechul dengan nada dingin "kau menjijikan"

"itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan"

"aku melihatnya sendiri, kau dan Hankyung... " heechul memutar kedua bola matanya "oh ayolah kembaran ku, lepaskan saja topeng malaikat mu itu"

"Chullie ak—"

"keluar!" Heechul mendorong Jungsoo agar keluar kamarnya "aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai kembaran ku lagi. Ingat itu"

Blam!

Jungsoo menitikan airmatanya dan megusap kedua matanya dengan lengannya. Yeoja itu kembali kekamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Jungsoo mulai merasa aneh pada tubuhnya, rasanya sesak di bagian dada dan juga semua badannya rasa sudah tidak mampu menopang raganya. Jungsoo mencoba memejamkan matanya secara perlahan. Berharap besok ia akan lebih baik, ia tidak ingin merepotkan Umma dan Appa nya yang sedang berada di luar negri.

Degh!

Heechul memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdegup keras. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. "ugh!" ringis nya pelan ketika jantung nya berdetak lebih cepat lagi. Heechul tidak mau ambil pusing, ia segera kekasur dan merebahkan dirinya, berharap jantung nya kembali normal besok.

**Pagi hari**

Heechul menatap pintu kamar kembarannya yang masih tertutup rapat,dan dadanya kembali sesak. Heechul mengepalkan tangan nya berusaha menahan bisikan hatinya untuk membuka sedikit pintu itu. tapi lagi-lagi kebencian Heechul menahannya dan akhirnya meninggalkan kamar itu.

Heechul hanya menghabiskan waktunya di kelas tanpa memperhatikan guru yang menjelaskan pelajaran padanya.

Ting tong!

Bel pulang. Heechul segera bergegas keluar kelas agar Jungsoo ataupun Hankyung mencarinya.

"apa!"

Seruan itu membuat langkah Heechul tapi ia tidak peduli "Teuki! apakatamu tadi" mendengar nama kembarannya di sebut Heechul kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Dorongan dalam hatinya menyuruhnya untuk mendengar dua namja yang sedang berbicara

"Hankyungie " bisik Heechul pelan.

"terima kasih kau telah menolong nya Hankyung, entah apa yang terjadi kalau kau tidak ada. Sungguh aku sangat berterima kasih" ucap Kang in tanpa ada rasa cemburu sama sekali. kang in menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat sosok Heechul yang tengah berdiri di balik pohon. "hmm" kang in menghembuskan nafas berat nya, namja itu perlahan menghampiri Heechul di ikuti Hankyung. Heechul mau bergerak pergi tapi langkahnya susah untuk di gerakan seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

_Chullie~_

Heechul memegang dadany yg berdetak cepat "dengarkan penjelasan ku dulu" ucap Hankyung sambil memegang tangan Chullie"lepas"

"kau tidak mengijinkan ku berpacaran dengan Teuki karena menganggap ku namja yg buruk tetapi kau tidak lebih buruk dari ku Heechul. Kalau kau tidak mau menjaganya maka aku yg akan menjaganya." Setelah mengucapkan sederet kata itu, Kang in langsung pergi dan membuat Heechul mengerutkan kening nya

"makanya dengarkan aku dulu dan jangan emosi" bentak Hankyung agar membuat Heechul diam dan mendengarkannya,ia menghela nafas sebentar dan melanjutkan ucapannya"yg kau lihat kemarin itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku menolong nya Heechul. Teuki hampir saja di perkosa kalau aku tidak menolong nya waktu harus percaya itu"

"apa!" seru Heechul shock "barusan kau bilang apa di perkosa! Jungsoo?"

Hankyung mengangguk "benar, dan tadi aku baru saja menceritakan pada Kang in. hari ini Teuki tidak masuk, ku kira kau tahu"

"jadi—dia dan kau..."

Hankyung memeluk Heechul sambil mengelus rambutnya "saranghae"ucap Hankyung lancar "aku mencintaimu.. "

"ja-jadi kau menyukai ku bukan Jungsoo?"

"tentu saja bukan..."

"lalu kenapa kau selalu dekat dengan nya?"

"itu karena aku ingin mengenal mu Heechul.. aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada nya. Kembaran mu yg memberitahu ku semua tentang mu"

Heechul mengerat kan pelukan nya "miahne—aku juga mencintai mu"

"benarkah?"

Heechul mengangguk "ne, makanya aku menyuruh Jungsoo tidak mengekor padaku agar kau bisa dekat dengan ku.."

Hankyung menatap wajah Heechul lembut "sekarang kau harus minta maaf pada nya"

Degh! Rraut wajah Heechul mendadak pucat, lagi-lagi detak jantung nya berdegup keras "kau tidak apa-apa"

"sejak kemarin ada yg aneh dengan ku, jantung ku berdetak lebih cepat dan rasanya sesak.. " mata Heechul membulat sempurna "Ju-jungsoo.. ayo kerumah ku! aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya."

Brak! Heechul membuka pintu kamar Jungsoo kasar. Yeoja itu menatap shock sosok kembarannya yg terbaring sakit dengan nafas yg tidak teratur "kau mau apa kemari?" tanya Kang in dingin yg dari tadi susah berada di kamar kekasihnya.

"aku kembarannya sudah pasti aku ingin tahu keadaanya"

Kang in ingin membalas perkataan Heechul tetapi di tahan oleh Hankyung "sebaiknya kita bawa kerumah sakit"

"Jung-jungsoo-ah bangun.. kenapa tubuh mu begini" Hankyung menarik Heechul menjauh dan membiarkan Kang in mengangkat tubuh Jungsoo. "ini salah ku, kalau sesuatu yg buruk terjadi padanya aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku"

"itu harus" celetuk Kang in yg sedang membawa tubuh Jungsoo. "bertahanlah chagi"

Hankyung dan Heechul menngikuti Kang in dari belakang. Dan sesampainya dirumah sakit Jungsoo segera mendapat perawatan. Mereka bertiga menunggu sampai dokter selesai memeriksa Jungsoo.

"hik..hiks.. Jungsoo miahne" isak Heechul pelan. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah mencurigai kembarannya sendiri. Apalagi hingga membuatnya sakit seperti ini. "miahne" Heechul hanya mengulang kata-kata itu berulang-ulang.

"sudah lah Chullie" Hankyung mengusap-usap pundak kekasih barunya itu agar tenang "Jungsoo baik-baik saja. Aku yakin dia tidak marah padamu"

"dan ku harap kau bisa menerima ku sebagai kekasih Teuki, jujur saja aku dan dia sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengan nya tanpa sepengetahuan mu"

Heechul mengangguk "ne,harusnya aku juga membiarkannya menjalin hubungan dengan mu"

Cklek! Ruang UGD terbuka, satuu orang dokter dan dua suster membawa Jungsoo ke kamar rawat

"bagaimana dok?"tanya Heechul penasaran

"nona Jungsoo menderita hepatitis yang artinya kerja fungsi hati terganggu, gejala awalnya tidak fokus, lemas dan yg terakhir tubuhnya berubah menjadi kuning"

Mendengar itu badan Heechul serasa tidak bertenag. Melihat expresi ketiga orang itu sang dokter melanjutkan perkataannya "bisa sembuh, dengan check up rutin. Tapi kita juga tidak bisa menganggap hal ini sepele, kalau saja kalian telat membawa nya kemari mungkin nona Jungsoo akan mengalami yg lebih buruk"

"ne dokter terima kasih"

Setelah membungkukan badan, mereka bertiga langsung menuju kamar rawat Jungsoo. heechul membekap mulut nya dengan kedua tangan nya ketika melihat kembarannya terbaring dengan selang infus yg melilit jari malaikat cantik itu. terlihat sekali kalau yeoja itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan selang di tangan nya, sesekali Jungsoo meringis pelan. Heechul membelai wajah Jungsoo pelan "maaf telah membuat mu seperti ini, aku bahkan sempat membiarkan mu hampir di perkosa aku rasanya hampir gila jika menginga aku gagal melindungi mu"

Hankyung menepuk pundak Heechul "buka matamu Jungsoo"

Kelopak mata Jungsoo bergerak perlahan dan akhirnya terbuka "ngh" erang nya pelan

"kau sadar Jungsoo!" seru Heechul senang "syukurlah..syukurlah"

"bagaimana keadaan mu sayang" bisik Kang in pelan dan mencium kening kekasihnya. Mata Jungsoo menyiratkan kekhawatiran karena Kang in mencium kening nya "tidak usah cemas, Heechul sudah tahu tentang hubungan kita"

Heechul kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kang in, dan Kang in dengan senang hati membiarkan kedua kakak beradik itu meluapkan perasaannya. "ayo Hankyung" ajak Kang in.

"Jungsoo-ah.. maaf kan aku.. aku salah"

Jungsoo menggeleng pelan "tidak.. kau tidak salah. Harus nya aku yg minta maaf, aku seharusnya tidak mengekor padamu terus. Itu pasti menyebalkan"

"tidak.. aku senang kau menempel pada ku,maaf karena aku melukai mu dan tidak bisa menjaga mu Jungsoo..hiks..hiks"

Jungsoo dengan susah payah mengangkat sebelah tangan nya mengusap air mata Heechul "jangan menangis hiks..hiks aku kan jadi ikut menangis" ucap Jungsoo terisak kecil

Heechul mengusap airmatanya dan tersenyum "ne aku tidak menangis dan aku berjanji akan menjagamu,menjadi kembaran mu lagi,dan aku akan selalu percaya padamu"

"dan sebenarnya Hankyung dekat dengan ku.. itu semua demi dia agar bisa dekat mu dan mencari informasi tentang mu"

"tidak usah khawatir tentang itu, Hankyung sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dan sekarang kami resmi menjadi pasangan heheheh."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Setelah beberapa hari dirumah sakit, keadaan Jungsoo mulai membaik meski setiap bukan ia harus menjalani pemeriksaan dan orang tua mereka pun lebih banyak di rumah sampai Jungsoo benar-benar sembuh. Melihat kedua orang tuanya yg akhirnya tidak sibuk membuat Jungsoo berharap sakit lebih lama.

Oh.. dan tidak lupa, umma mereka berdua sedang mengandung. "umma appa itu sebenernya kerja atau bulan madu.. berbulan-bulan ngga pulang tetapi sekali pulang umma berbadan dua"celetuk Heechul. Jungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan di samping Heechul, ia senang melihatt umma dan appanya bersemu merah.

"ehem.. karena Jungsoo sudah mulai sehat, umma dan appa akan kembali bekerja di luar negri" ucap sang appa mengalihkan pembicaraan "dan appa akan membawa umma juga"

"nanti umma akan usahakan setiap bulan datang menjenguk kalian" imbuh sang umma sambil mengusap kepala Heechul dan Jungsoo bergantian.

Jungsoo mendekat kearah sang umma dan mengelus perutnya yg sedikit membuncit "adik ini akan jadi maknae kita umma" Jungsoo menatap perut sang umma antusias "hai maknae aku kakak mu"

Heechul yg melihat itu berdecih pelan "kau tidak mengacuhkan ku kalau si maknae lahir kan?"

Mendengar itu Jungsoo segera menghampiri Heechul dan memeluk nya "tentu tidak.. kau kan kembaran " ucap Jungsoo

Mereka semua tertawa kecil, membuat suasana rumah menjadi lebih hangat. Dan keadaan kembali seperti semula. Bagaimana pun mereka adalah saudara..kan.

**End**

**buat reader gumawo udah vaca ff abal nie.. sekali lagi gumawo..#bowed#  
><strong>


End file.
